


Beloved

by Azar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she ever wanted was to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [wednesday100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/wednesday100/) challenge. Also because, c'mon, having that piece of Kryptonite around her neck all those years, it made no sense for Lana not to have a meteor power. This was my take on what it was. It's a little disturbing because that's apparently how I like my Lana Lang. ;-)

All she ever wanted was to be loved.

 _You must love me._

Her parents loved her. But all she has left is a fragment of the fallen star that took them away.

 _You must love me._

Before the necklace, she was a duty. But when she held it and wished Nell loved her, the wish came true. Every wish comes true. Whitney, Clark...even Chloe is now her best friend.

 _You must love me._

She doesn't need the necklace anymore. It changed her, she knows. But she doesn't care.

 _You must love me._

All she ever wanted was to be loved.


End file.
